


Entertain Me

by Selfshippy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Boot Worship, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Face-Sitting, Licking, Master/Pet, Other, POV Second Person, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selfshippy/pseuds/Selfshippy
Summary: The reader serves Mettaton EX. An old drabble.





	Entertain Me

Mettaton EX steps on you in high boots with high heels, forcing you to submit to him and worship his legs.

"You're getting off to it, aren't you?" he asks softly as he presses the heel into your skin. "Disgusting," he sighs almost dreamily. "You're the worst creature I've ever met."

Afterwards he sits down in an armchair and crosses his legs. "Come on, darling," he says in an almost loving tone as he pulls at the long pink leash attached to the collar on your neck, forcing you to crawl towards him. He rests his chin on his free hand, looking down at you lazily and obviously bored. "Entertain me, pet." He nearly shoves his foot into your face. "Lick it clean."

After you're done cleaning his high boots, you're rewarded. Mettaton sits on your face and lets you pleasure him until he comes all over your face, cooing about how _good_ of a pet you are.

And you do feel like you've done a pretty great job.

 


End file.
